Tug Of War
by Route X Ge.kk'o
Summary: "Whoa," I told him and held up my hand. "You are not scared of following your mom's crazy demands, or hiding your manliness behind a skirt, but you ARE afraid of facing an angry girl." I shook my head. "That's some man pride you got there, Fujisaki."


**Route X:**

**First One-shot **I've written by myself, hope you all like it ;)

* * *

**"W**eeell, I now know why you were acting like you did yesterday. DUDE, she's going to WHIP YOUR FEMININE ASS. Good luck hiding from her."

-_Rima_

**

* * *

**

**o=Tug=Of=War=o**

o=o=o

**By**

o=o=o

**Route X**

o=o=o

**(And Gekko)**

o=o=o

* * *

**To:** Rima

**From: **Nagihiko

**Subject: **Hey Chibi

Meet me at the Café on the corner at noon.

* * *

I must have scared all the strangers beside the café because no one was hanging around outside the entrance. I swung the doors open and trampled the fancy rug as I marched in. The waiter didn't even direct me to a seat as he trembled behind a counter.

"FUJISAKI!" I yelled. "Where are you? I'm going to maul your stupid purple head for calling me Chibi—oh…" I stopped when I accidentally passed his table. Cocking my head and waving a hand in his face, I stared curiously into his eyes. "Fujisaki…? You there?"

He mumbled something before snapping his head up to look at me. "What do you want?"

I almost ripped someone's menu out of their hands and slapped it across the idiot's face.

"You texted me, about an hour ago, to meet you here. What's wrong with you? I think you need some coffee to wake up your senses." I crossed my arms. "Now tell me, you annoying little cross-dresser, what's going on?"

He must have zoned out for the last few seconds, because he looked at me with confusion. "Oh, Rima? I didn't expect you'd be here so fast."

I sagged my shoulders and sighed. Pulling a chair from another table, I joined Nagihiko and ordered two coffees. "Seriously, what's up?"

He stirred the spoon in his cup and sighed. His face was paler and he didn't look at me at all. His back and shoulders were slouched and his hand lazily propped his head on the table. His long purple hair flopped against his blue sweater and was tangled with knots.

He looked like a mess.

"I finally told her."

I choked on my coffee. Sputtering, I cried out, "And how was it?"

He sighed again. I took that as a bad thing.

"Well," I said, trying to sound enthusiastic for his sake. "It would've been worse if you dragged the matter any longer than you had to." Though I doubted it would have been any better.

"Amu blew up after I confessed about Nadeshiko… and, and she…" His face paled even further, not being able to speak any more, so he just concentrated on those annoying curls of milk, waving in the chocolate coloured beverage.

I raised an eyebrow. "So…? You told her the truth, maybe all she needs to do is calm down. She will, she always does. She just gets erratic sometimes."

"But that's the problem," Nagihiko exclaimed. "I didn't tell her the whole truth! I just told her about Nadeshiko not even existing, about how I cross-dressed as her! Then she blew up and started yelling at me before I could even explain why I had to do it. Then she ran off and she's been ignoring my calls and everything."

I slurped some of my coffee before answering, "Then, in this case, you're going to have to confront her face to face again. Just tell her the truth."

I thought I saw Nagihiko gulp. No, not _gulp_, as in gulping _saliva_, I mean, gulping _nervously_.

"I-I don't… know…"

"Whoa," I told him and held up my hand to stop him from continuing. "You are not scared of following your mom's crazy demands, or hiding your manliness behind a skirt, but you _are_ afraid of facing an angry girl." I shook my head with fake shame. "That's some man pride you got there, Fujisaki."

He flustered. "W-well, you have to help me then, Rima. Besides, you were the one encouraging me to tell her the truth."

I opened my mouth to deny it, but I retraced my words and realized I had no choice.

"Fine, then." I said grumpily. "Let's get this show on the road to Hell."

* * *

"Hey, Amu."

She gave me a dirty look.

"Okay, have it your way. You can be as grumpy and moody as you want. But just don't come running to me when your high school problems get too heavy for you to handle, like on the subject of childhood friends, because you need someone you can release your stress on. I mean, I know you pretty well, Amu. If something bad happened yesterday about a cross-dresser, not that it would happen to be on that subject, but if you do—"

"RIIIIMAAA!" Amu almost sent us flying back as she tried to hug me. She was bending a little and sobbing on my shoulder. "It was yesterday and Nagihiko told me Nadeshiko didn't exist and when I asked him why would he say such a horrible thing he told me he WAS Nadeshiko and, and I—" and she started wailing again.

Bingo.

I calmed her down and we sat on a bench beside the school walls. I took out my lunch as she told me how everything went.

"And I got so angry, I lost my temper on him," she fumed. "I know what I did must have been horrible, but I couldn't believe he lied to me like that. I mean, all those years! I really believed Nadeshiko would come back, but not like this."

"Hm," I responded. "Not exactly the best welcoming party."

"And I ran away because I didn't want to hear him say anything anymore." She stomped her foot. "I'm NEVER going to forgive him. I've never been so angry in my life, but this time, I'm NOT going to forgive people so easily anymore."

I had never heard Amu say something like this before. I remember the time we were in middle school. We took a grade eight field trip to a farm, and some bastard shoved us into cow manure. THAT was a time I would have accepted Amu saying something like 'not forgiving' someone. But this… was a little over-board. Oh, don't get me wrong, Amu had the right to be furious, but the fact she was getting so worked up over the situation on Nadeshiko and Nagihiko… did this mean she loved Nadeshiko more than she loved me as her best friend?

* * *

_Fast Chat (dot) com_

**Nagihiko** says:

Please please PLEASE tell me there's good news!

**Rima** says:

Weeell, I now understand why you acted like you did yesterday. DUDE, she going to WHIP YOUR FEMININE ASS. Good luck hiding from her.

Hm, speaking of good news, guess what? My dog has puppies! :)

**Nagihiko** says:

'kay, you are NOT helping. Rimi's, you seriously got to help me. I'm practically begging you here, Amu's YOUR best friend, please get her to understand my position. I need air!

**Rima **says:

Ah, jeez. You sound like a whiney little kid. And DON'T call me Rimi's, got it? I'll rip your head off next time I see you write or say it. Btw, you breathing air is a waste for the rest of the lovely people on Earth. And thank's for pointing it out. I AM her best friend. Not some sweaty basketball dude in a dress PRETENDING to be a girl.

**Nagihiko **says:

Okay, I'll stop. Now, can you help me? Please?

**Rima **says:

Ugh, fine. But I'll do it for the sake of Amu's health.

**Nagihiko** says:

Amu's health? What's that got to do with this?

**Rima **says:

She could end up an old lady who has a disease because she worried too much in her life. My mom has it. So it's not like I'm doing this for you.

**Nagihiko **says:

Um… sure. Thanks... I think.

* * *

" 'Morning Amu." I greeted her and she rolled her head to my side tiredly.

She nodded and said, " 'Morning Rima."

I had to jog, maybe even skip a little, to catch up with Amu. "Hey, slow down. Buckle your steam engine for a second. Still mad?"

She stopped walking and cradled her bag against her knees. Her eyes wobbled slightly like tears were threatening to come out and her hand gripped the handle of the bag.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." I looped my arm with hers and said, "It's okay, Amu. I'm with you and will always be here to look out for you. I'll always be by your side, so if there's ever a time you feel lost, just come and find me." She nodded with a silent 'thank you' and walked ahead.

"Amu?"

"Yeah?"

"If you think hiding your feelings is going to help everyone feel happier around you, you are wrong."

Her hand played at the cords of her zipper on the bag. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," I said pointing to the school. "If you keep trying to shield your feelings away, it will only make things look more obvious to everyone." We watched the long grass roll on the hill and the leaves dance like foam on the sea. The tree next to the Royal Garden we once called ours creak and rumbled to one side and then swayed.

"I can't forgive anymore, Rima." She finally said in a quiet and hurt voice I couldn't recognize to be hers. "Everyone's changed over the years. I'm not as dense and forgiving as I used to be. Over the years, we've all learned things, and my distance and walls that I have put up… can't be broken anymore." I had never felt more confused in my life.

* * *

"So, how was it?" Nagihiko looked like an eager little kid on Christmas. Or a new born puppy's first time seeing snow. Or the gingerbread man who lived longer than a few seconds when it was supposed to end up in someone's mouth.

"Nuh, uh." I shook my head. He sighed. "She doesn't really hate you, she's just trying to find a way of growing up, I suppose."

"Growing up?" He raised an eye brow. "What's this have to do with growing up?"

I shrugged. "She said she wasn't who she used to be, a flustered, shielded, dense and forgiving little girl." Lowering my eyes to the grindy black pavement, I mumbled, "I guess we all grew up."

"Hey," he said, stopping in his tracks. "I didn't ask for Niagara Falls, I need your help!" I couldn't help but throw my bag at his face and yell at him.

"I'm not crying, you pathetic excuse for a boy! I'm just reflecting on my life here!"

He laughed and I smiled. "Oh yeah, I AM pretty pathetic, huh?"

"Yes," I agreed. "You are."

* * *

**To: **Amu

**From: **Rima

**Subject:** Cheer up…

Or I'll be forced to make an arrangement with a certain cat-eared boy to make sure you do. Seriously, I think you're way too high strung. Just make up with the cross-dresser and get on with life.

**To: **Rima

**From:** Amu

**Subject: **NOOOO!

DON'T. I SWEAR, if I find that misfit cat human THING on my bed in the morning, I won't be the only thing that's high strung. And about Nagihiko, I will, in time…

**To:** Amu

**From:** Rima

**Subject:** Liar

Don't feed me that crap, Amu. If you don't, I WILL make sure Ikuto knows where your new apartment is and I'll _personally_ give him your apartment keys.

Get it over with, if you want, I'd help, but I don't like him that much either.

**To:** Rima

**From:** Amu

**Subject: **Wait a minute…

Are you THREATENING me that you will ensure he RAPES me? How cruel is that?

I just need time, maybe a few years, when I'm happily living a good life with a good job and everything. Rima, you can't rush me. I just need time to cool down.

**To:** Amu

**From:** Rima

**Subject: **Depression will get to ya…

Alright, I will let this slid, since you usually DO need time to cool down, especially after a spaz, but I think you should just give this up. I mean, shouldn't you be angrier about something like, getting 65% in your chemistry course?

**To: **Rima

**From: **Amu

**Subject: **Oh yeah…

Shit, I didn't tell my parents yet! They'll kill me for sure… Okay, Rima. You have to help me confront him then. Since you do have experience with this kind of anger issue things.

**To: **Amu

**From:** Rima

**Subject:** Hold on,

_I _HAVE ANGER ISSUES? _Excuse me?_ I know a SPAZ girl who hasn't yet understood her problem. I- yeah, I'll stop. Sure, I'll help. But I'm doing this for YOUR sake and healthy life.

* * *

_Fast Chat (dot) com_

**Rima** says:

Thank me, you purple idiot. I just successfully got Amu to calm down and she's willing to confront you with my help.

**Nagihiko** says:

Thank you, oh great goddess Rimi's.

**Rima** says:

I said DON'T CALL ME THAT. Btw, go to the park at four. I'll help you sort it out.

**Nagihiko** says:

Wait, WHAT?

_Rima has logged off._

**Nagihiko** says:

God, Rima. Fine.

_Nagihiko has logged off._

* * *

I waited behind a peach tree and sighed. He wasn't going to make it… I knew it. He knew something was going on and decided to chicken out last minute and—

"Rima?"

I turned a little and watched Amu stray along the path, searching for me. "Rima, I know you're here. I checked the washroom and you weren't there. Stop hiding and COME OUT!"

Wow, she sounded pretty irritated.

"Amu?" I heard a confused voice on the other side of the path. 'bout time you showed up on the set, Nagihiko.

"N-Nagihiko?" I don't know why, but Amu sounded surprised, frightened almost.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"H-have you seen Rima?" They both asked at the same time, which was rather strange, but much more awkward for them than me. I pulled at a branch so I could see what was going on without having to peek behind leaves.

"No, I haven't."

"Yeah, me neither."

Silence.

"So," Nagihiko said. "How's your, uh… school work going?"

"Um, I'm fine, I mean, I'm doing rather well." Amu doing well? No, I think not.

"Oh, that's good."

More rustle of the wind and some crazy dog barking at the other end of the park.

"Look," he sighed. "Maybe we should just get this over with. I need to tell you the real reason why I cross-dressed."

Amu stayed quiet and hesitantly bobbed her head to say she was listening.

With that, Nagihiko took off on a long journey through his life, explaining his situation, and hopefully, Amu understood. Because sure as heck, I didn't.

"And, and… well, yeah. I couldn't tell you the truth because I was afraid you would explode… which you did."

Amu nodded meekly and said, "I'm sorry I… didn't let you explain before." Her eyes still looked distant and she cautiously crept her gaze to him. He was looking to the pond and smiled to himself. Amu finally said, "I still wish Nadeshiko was real though."

"That's a kind of selfish request."

"Do you think you could grant it?"

Nagihiko started to turn the colour of a tomato. "W-what?"

"Could you show up as Nadeshiko one more time so I can bid farewell to her properly?"

"I-I guess."

I ran out of the park without hearing the rest of their conversation.

* * *

**To:** Rima

**From: **Amu

**Subject:** You are the GREATEST person in the whole wide world!

Rima, I DID IT! I'm not mad at Nagihiko anymore, and it's all thanks to YOU! I'm so grateful, and guess what? Nagihiko said I can see Nadeshiko one more time, just so I can make things right. Isn't he sweet?

o=o

o=o=o

o=o=o=o

o=o=o=o=o

o=o=o=o=o=o

_Delete this message?_

_Yes._

Click.

o=o

o=o=o

o=o=o=o

o=o=o=o=o

o=o=o=o=o=o

**To:** Rima

**From:** Nagihiko

**Subject: **I think I should thank you

Because Amu would still be furious at me if you didn't agree to help me :)

o=o

o=o=o

o=o=o=o

o=o=o=o=o

o=o=o=o=o=o

**To: **Rima

**From:** Nagihiko

**Subject: **What's wrong?

You've been away from school for nearly two days now, and you're not answering any of my texts. Everyone's worried Rima, please, what's going on? Amu's going to die of anxiety, isn't that what you were protecting her from?

o=o

o=o=o

o=o=o=o

o=o=o=o=o

o=o=o=o=o=o

o=o=o=o=o

o=o=o=o

o=o=o

o=o

_Nagihiko has sent you (10) messages._

_Would you like to delete them?_

_Yes._

Click.

o=o

o=o=o

o=o=o=o

o=o=o=o=o

o=o=o=o=o=o

**To:** Rima

**From:** Nagihiko

**Subject:** Don't make me come over there…

I'll personally knock on the door and tell your mother I'm your boyfriend if you don't. PLEASE answer, don't keep deleting or ignoring my messages. Everyone's worried to death, Rima. Can't you tell us what's wrong?

o=o=o=o

_Tug all you want_

_I'm never letting go_

o=o=o=o

**To:** Nagihiko

**From:** Rima

**Subject:** LOOK

Get off my back, you twisted ugly hobbit. I swear to God, if you don't stop texting me, I'll drop my phone over a cliff, comprendo? I don't care if you come over or not or if everyone's worrying, just LEAVE ME TO MY WORLD, GOT IT?

**To: **Rima

**From: **Nagihiko

**Subject:** Okay,

But if I don't come over and you don't come to school, how will I talk to you?

**To:** Nagihiko

**From: **Rima

**Subject:** Then you have one other choice.

Just live life, WEIRDO.

**To:** Rima

**From:** Nagihiko

**Subject:** I can't,

Not without you anyways.

o=o

o=o=o

o=o=o=o

o=o=o=o=o

o=o=o=o=o=o

Whoa, wait a minute.

Was that just a...

o=o

o=o=o

o=o=o=o

o=o=o=o=o

o=o=o=o=o=o

_CONFESSION?_

o=o=o=o=o=o

o=o=o=o=o

o=o=o=o

o=o=o

o=o

**To:** Nagihiko

**From:** Rima

**Subject:** Hold up,

You have Amu, right? Look forward, not back, dumbass.

**To:** Rima

**From:** Nagihiko

**Subject:** Ah, in some cases, you'd be right…

But in this game, I HAVE to pull back, right? ;D

Otherwise, I'd lose the Tug of War, see?

Besides, you ARE my forward AND my back, so wherever I look, you'll be there.

o=o

o=o=o

o=o=o=o

o=o=o=o=o

o=o=o=o=o=o

Huh.

Guess this is where I cut the rope in the middle to call it a draw.

Because, in the end, we're both winners anyways.

o=o=o ,',',o=o=o

* * *

**Route X:**

So, hi, I decided to write something since I'm not all that busy. Usually, I do this BIG reflection on what I like and don't like in a peice of writing, but...

I'm too lazy. And this isn't gon'na be handed in, so I'm being lazy with grammar and spelling mistakes. Plus, I don't like the format, being creative today P:

The details... aren't visual enough, and I don't think the reader gets a very good sense of Amu's 'now' character. Nagihiko's okay, and Rima's personallity is pretty clear, and I hardly introduced Ikuto, let alone the other characters. And if anyone asks, the 'o=o=o' are supposed to be ropes and the last one at the end is a rope that snapped in the middle. Not my fault Fanfiction doesn't allow pictures, otherwise, I'd have drawn a cute chibi Rima on one side and Nagihiko on the other, pulling at the ropes. YEAH! Gekkie's busy, so he's not typing anything today :D Happy day~

Um, I'm not forcing anyone to, but if you want... review?


End file.
